


Speak Up

by skinandbones



Series: The Ancient City [2]
Category: Blame! (Manga), Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blame! AU, Blood and Violence, Loqi gotta be that dude..., M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Power Dynamics, Sexual Content, Silicon Life, chatty brat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-01-08 01:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12244329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: It’s always the young hot-blooded ones who like stirring up trouble. For Loqi, he finds enjoyment in trying to rile up General Glauca.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> An extra story that happens many years before Cinereous takes place. Aka don’t mess with Glauca. Even if it’s a joke… Warning for slight violence lol

“I don’t get it.” Loqi steps next to Caligo’s side, his arms crossed as he studies the scene below them. He stands from the ledge and sees the fires swallowing another settlement whole. Another territory belongs to theirs while the faint screams of the humans enrich the air. A battle won once more. “What’s the point of staying around? Not like we’re joining in.”

“You’re young and brought into the world not long ago. You must learn that this is what Aldercapt desires in a warrior especially those seeking the level of a General.” Caligo explains to the young Silicon Life.

Loqi frowns with disatisfaction and shrugs a shoulder. “If you mean throwing yourself at humans then sure. I can do the same.”

“No.” Caligo presses, almost unforgiving.

“Then what?” Loqi asks without heat.

“General Glauca takes orders without hesitation, its loyalty and strength uncomparable.”

“But you’re one as well?”

Caligo nods. “We share the same rank but the differences between us is complex.”

“That’s pathetic.”

“Watch yourself, kid.” Caligo’s words spill with quiet anger. “At least we don’t swing our sword like a child.” He stares at Loqi to make a point as the shorter male huffs with disappointment, recalling the fights he had with Cor. All ended with a dramatic lost and a wounded pride.

“No one knows what it thinks but with every strike you make against Glauca, it’ll play you a fool until you lose your head.”

“Ah.” Loqi realizes the story behind Verstael was actually true. How Aldercapt still hangs the late General’s head in his room. To make a statement for those wanting to take Glauca’s spot but Aldercapt welcomes the competition. He wants to see the power struggle and how each and every one of his kind fails against Glauca. There’s pleasure in every fight that makes him excited for more.

Caligo flicks Loqi’s in the forehead, a hiss leaves the younger being’s lips. “Is that what you want?”

“Wh-what?”

“To become Glauca?”

“What kind of question is that? If it means I can have power then why not?”

A click of Caligo’s tongue, and Loqi prepares to spout back until Glauca lands behind them with a resounding echo. Its intimidating presence startles Loqi but his hands curl together, an almost itch to reach for his blade while Caligo acknowledges with a head bow.

Glauca looks over them before walking away.

“Hold on.” Loqi snaps and stands in front of Glauca, head high and determined. His eyes flashing with a rising desire and his voice steady as a boulder. “What will it take to see you break?”

“Loqi!”

Loqi glares at Caligo. “Shut up, old man.” His attention turns to Glauca again, wearing a smirk as if proud to have stopped it in its path. “What will it take for you to lose it all?”

But Glauca stays unresponsive, a silent nature that most Silicon Life understands. Its helmet turns toward Loqi instead, and Caligo presses his lips firmly together. A few paces back is all Caligo needed.

“Maybe Aldercapt will grow tired and throw you away one day. Ever thought of that? It would be nice to that.” He laughs. “And I’ll even take your place—” But Glauca wraps its hand around Loqi’s throat, threatening to end his life right here.

Glauca makes no sudden noise but panic rushes into Loqi, fear like poison quickly spreads into his system. Frighten eyes shoot at Caligo for help, but the old soldier knows he can’t make a move and must allow it to play out. Loqi gasps as the pressure around his neck increases and the scene becomes a blur as he’s thrown onto his back.

He slams into the pavement and Glauca’s foot pressing his chest down, the floor begins to crack underneath him. His hands grasp against the weight until he stills at the sword at his neck, its tip pressing against skin. Hands fell to his sides slowly, he tries to lean away but the weapon follows until skin breaks with a sting.

“Submit.”

A direct order and Loqi immediately agrees.

“Y-Yes, I will! You got it! No problem!” His nervousness practically thickens in his throat.

The sword pulls back. A breath of relief spills out.

Without warning, Glauca plunges its free hand into Loqi’s mouth. Loqi gasps in fear, body trembling and hands struggling to free himself. Eyes widening with horror, his screams loud but he almost chokes for air as sharp digits grabs his tongue out, allowing the General to pull the entire appendage with a strong yank.

Leaving Loqi to his demise and Caligo to only watch the scene with absence of sound, Glauca stands and throws the tongue into the abyss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many would think Loqi learned from his first mishap, but the young soon-to-be General refuses to stand down and leave Glauca alone. And besides, he’s not the type to forget the humiliation he endured.

“Idiot boy.” Caligo bends his knees and studies the dark blood splattered all over Loqi’s face, unsightly tears painted the young Silicon warrior. He studies the gaze Loqi gives him, the boy’s throat gurgling and wheezing to speak but the fear from his eyes slowly dissipates. Anger takes hold instead.

“Save it.” A sharp response quickly shuts Loqi up. Caligo speaks again, “you’ve done enough to warrant Glauca’s attention.” He extends an arm around Loqi’s shoulder to bring him up, but Loqi smacks the assistance away, attempting to stand on his own two feet.

Loqi wipes the blood off his face with the back of his hand and shoves two fingers into his mouth. Obscene curses leave from his voice while he touches the small amounts of wet flesh left over but his tongue was gone entirely.

“It’ll grow back,” Caligo states.

But Loqi tells the General to “shut up, get bent” in less or so pleasing attempt to speak clearly, but Caligo rolls his eyes instead. He drains his mouth of his own blood as it trails down his armor and droplets hit the floor. Caligo is right, Loqi inserts a finger inside his mouth once more, a tingling feeling of the missing parts coming together and the curve of his lips turns into grin.

Meanwhile, Caligo crosses his arms, sensing the gears turning in Loqi’s head. “Loqi, if you wish to cross Glauca again, then I cannot help you in this foolish fight.”

“Heh.” Loqi raises his middle finger, leaving an unimpressed Caligo behind as the young one has much to think about.

-

News spread fast of Loqi’s quick tongue-tied event. They stayed away while others whispered behind his back, but a few of the experienced soldiers like General Caligo ignored him without so much as a “hello”.

No matter because Loqi already knows what he has to do.

A week later, he finds Glauca returning from one of its missions once more. Niflheim territories are continuously expanding due to Glauca’s performance as each site houses a factory to grow more of their kind. Loqi waits for him at the gate entrance, standing proud as ever while Caligo watches from the distance from the third floor. A few of Caligo’s soldiers under him waited to see how it’ll unravel.

“Oi, took you a while to show your face,” Loqi says with a smirk as Glauca stops in front of him.

Once more, Glauca’s silence is enough for Loqi to run his mouth. “I admit, I’m not mad at you for throwing my tongue away. How can I stay angry forever? In fact, I’m absolutely thrilled!” His left hand balls into a fist, his tenacity to fight sings deep in the hidden depths of Loqi’s heart. “Because no matter what you do, I will take that very spot you hold and throw your pathetic existence away. I’ll even watch you become the shit you deserve.” He unsheathes his sword and points it against Glauca’s chest. The blade gleams against the artificial light.

Loqi has dreamed of shoving it into Glauca’s chest more often than he spoke of. Armor or not, his sword will pierce anything it touches. He has trained his hardest, bled for Aldercapt, and shown that his worth within the ranks is capable of more. He wants more. Glauca may have thrown him off once but this time, he’s prepared. “Now, fight me.”

But Glauca grabs the blade and takes it into his chest, allowing it to break through its defense as the spider-like cracks in its armor appear. A step forward, Glauca takes inches of the blade inside him without falter. Another step and another.

“Is that what you want?! Fine!” Loqi takes his chance and pushes the blade further with victory. “Yes!” He looks up, biting his lips instead. Glauca stands undeterred, allowing no emotions from its throat to spill. “Well, you actually don’t feel a thing, do you?” Two hands on the hilt, Loqi thrusts upward but Glauca suspends his attack without fail.

“Dammit!” Loqi’s strength differs immensely from Glauca. “It’s not over, it’s not!” He raises his leg and kicks Glauca back. But he makes a dire mistake as he falls forward and finds Glauca’s hand covering his face and slams him into the ground. The impact a success, the currents of pain travel immensely over his upper body as his own blood bleeds the surface once more.

Not once but three times, Glauca repeats the action without so much as removing Loqi’s sword from within its body. It takes him back up, finding not defeat on Loqi’s face but an intimacy for more.

“Ouch...” His breathing labored but a weak smile works its way on his face until his wrenching screams occupy the ears of those listening in. Spectators watching Loqi losing both his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol @ loqi. at least he's eye catching, amirite?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sucker punch for pain.

“You are a hunter for pain and yet, you do not mind the embarrassment as your ass sweeps the floor. Should I refer to you as a fool or a broom?”

Loqi wheezes in humor and coughs out blood pooling from his mouth, his shoulders shrug at Caligo’s statement while waiting for his tongue to fully heal. Another loss of a tongue again, courtesy of General Glauca.

“Do you think you’re getting through to Glauca with your weak attempts?” The air of disappointment hangs above Caligo as he releases a breath of irritation. “What will it take for you to win your war, child? You cannot fool it.”

Caligo isn’t wrong, and he knows very well of Glauca’s intellect and strength but there’s something about Glauca that sucks Loqi to it. Glauca, a cyborg bred for bloodshed but gaining its attention proves to Loqi that there’s such worth in the end. What makes Glauca angry is one of life’s mystery because he’s not dead after what he’s been through.

Each punishment he receives, well, Loqi can handle himself. It’s almost riveting at times when the pain is overwhelming.

He cares not of the others judging him and the whispers behind his back.

“It’s a good game, don’t you think? Loqi sits up and licks the blood off his lips before spatting it onto the ground. His body stains with his own life fuel, even a stir in his lower region tells him it isn’t enough. He hasn’t reached the pinnacle of satisfaction.

“Loqi.”

“Hm?”

“You look like shit. Clean yourself up.”

Loqi swallows and sticks out his tongue. “Right away, sir.”

-

Loqi returns to his room and fills his bath with clear essence that breaks down the blood and dirt from his body. Half-naked in the pool, he soaks himself and cleans the remnants off his face and hair. He relaxes against the stone and flashes of Glauca swarm his mind.

Its sword embedded into Loqi’s chest before impaling him against the wall.

The loss of his tongue and eyes.

His limbs ripped from his body and insides taken apart but still kept alive.

The thrill of its claws wrapped around his throat and throwing him down into submission, he wants more.

“Damn.” A jolt rouses in his pants. Loqi starts laughing and shoves his hand down, gripping his dick with a firm hold before stroking himself hard. Thoughts of Glauca overtakes him, imagining those rough hands and taking him as its own. He would bleed and open himself to it willingly until Glauca is finished with him.

If only Glauca can see him now.

-

The following day, Loqi feels like a new man and visits Caligo in the tower. He makes his way up to the top and eventually finds Caligo connected to a computer board. The metal helm rests over Caligo’s head while various wiring and tubes extend out from it as the machine beeps in green.

But Caligo doesn’t acknowledge his presence or maybe he’s ignoring him. Fine by Loqi because his visit would only be a short one. He wants to test an idea and starts removing the heavy armor on him until he’s in his black slim wear covering his entire body and showing off a bit of his muscles.

Caligo remains undisturbed, and Loqi takes his chance to climb over Caligo. He moves into a comfortable position and straddles the man’s lap. A victory grin on his face before Caligo sits halfway up, startling the younger in an almost frantic panic.

“Shit!” Loqi falls back, about to fall off but Caligo holds onto him.

“Loqi.” The helmet removes itself with a few whirring noises and lifts. Caligo’s tired eyes watches Loqi carefully, the man isn’t pleased but when is he ever. “Mind you, it would be unwise to continue.”

“And what is that exactly?” Loqi tilts his head, displaying fake innocence while his right hand starts teasing over Caligo’s thigh but the hand on his arm threatens to crush it.

“Remove yourself immediately.”

Loqi narrow his eyes and pouts. “You’re no fun. If you don’t want it, then how about a free viewing instead?”

Caligo hardens into steel and throws Loqi off of him without trying. Loqi ends up flat on his back with a grunt while the general stands up from his seat. “Pick up your armor and get out.”

“Fine, fine. Sheesh, who pissed you off today...” Loqi puffs out an angry air before slipping his armor on with ease. “I’ll see myself out and visit Glauca instead.”

The older man sneers in disgust and crosses his arms. “Fucking Glauca won’t give you what you want. If you want respect, then you won’t find it with the general. If you want power, then you wait.”

“You wouldn’t understand.” Loqi glares back.

“I understand your desire for Glauca’s attention and that is more than enough to know your ruin is already laid out for you.”

“You’re wrong.” Loqi hisses and stands in front of Caligo, poking a finger against his chest. “If you had any smart cells in that brain of yours, you would’ve been in Glauca’s position already. Too bad you lost your chance, you could’ve bested him.”

Caligo blinks. “Loqi.”

“What?”

“If you happened to obtain Glauca’s position one day, what happens next?”

“What kind of question is that? Does it even matter?”

“Yes. Now, answer it.”

He can’t.


	4. Chapter 4

“General Ulldor.” Loqi’s words paint in a sultry tone as he walks over, the heel of his boots clack against the stone floor. His sword swings at his hip, but he removes the weapon from his sheath and directs it at Caligo.

The air thickens.

Caligo stares at him as if expecting this day would turn out exactly the way he imagined it to be. The younger cyborgs behind him await further orders but a quick flick of Caligo’s fingers tells them to leave.

“What is it, Loqi? Have you come with a dull sword this time or should I be expecting a surprise?”

“Ah but you see, I was hit with a wonderful inspiration not too long ago.” Loqi presents with a grandeur smile. “Before you asked me what I would do if I had Glauca’s position, correct?”

“And you provided without an answer.”

“I did, but I realized you were in my way. How can I get to Glauca if I don’t surpass you first?”

Caligo nods his head in affirmation. “It must’ve taken a while to figure that out. I’m quite shocked, so here’s a praise you deserve.” He smiles while clapping three times, each without enthusiasm

“Shut up.” Loqi growls at the sarcasm, the blade tightens in his grip.

“If this is what you want, then I have no qualms.” Caligo releases his sword with a wider blade than Loqi’s. He situates himself into position, his knees bend and eyes train on Loqi. “And when you taste defeat again, I will allow you try again and again until you learn your place.”

“You’re so full of shit!”

“Speak up, child. You can do better than that.”

“Damn you!” Loqi spats out and charges.

They exchange blows immediately, both blades locking against one another as sparks fly. But Caligo easily angles his weapon and swings with enough force to push Loqi back. He takes the chance and strikes, but Loqi recovers without hesitation, already meeting the General’s attack again.

“Don’t take me lightly! I’ll kill you, I’ll kill all of you!”

“Bold words but I would like to see that myself.” Caligo kicks Loqi’s front and stomps ahead with a full frontal thrust before Loqi rolls away, the force of Caligo’s strength splits the ground and cracks in destructive webs as parts of it fall into the chasm.

With every assault and parry, Caligo holds out against the young soldier as his stamina is limitless while Loqi maintains his composure and dodging hits when possible, careful not to waste any more energy than needed. He’s a smaller build and fast on his feet, but the years of experience that Caligo has on him will soon put Loqi down where he belongs.

Their battle has attracted attention over time. Other Silicon Life start watching from the sidelines and placing bets to see who would win. As the fight continues, Caligo isn’t letting up. As expected from someone holding the title as General, but Loqi doesn’t quit as the fire within refuses to quell. Loqi hits where it would sting, but when Caligo knocks the blade out of his hands, Loqi falls on his back and Caligo’s weapon sinks through his chest plate.

“He… Hey!”

Caligo’s sword pulses in crimson and cracks the armor with ease. Loqi grimaces, even gasping as Caligo inserts the metal further down while the watchers around them hold in their disappointment and know nothing has changed. They take their leave and leave the two fighters alone.

“You’ve improved, Loqi. But I think all of this is a facade for you. Again.”

Loqi licks his lips and struggles to smile despite the injury. “If you wanted me like this, then you should’ve asked. I would’ve allowed it.” He watches Caligo standing between Loqi’s hips as his hands centered on the hilt and pushes until the tip pierces all the way through.

“Funny. How many times you’ve been waiting for this? I can see it in your eyes, old fool. This is your chance right now, you can take it all. It’s fine…” The blade twists, but Loqi bares his teeth with amusement while stroking the blade, coating it with his own blood “Come now, I won’t move and you’ll have right where you want me.”

“You will never learn.” Caligo moves his sword upward.

“Wh—fuck!”

“Your inability to think this through. What you seek, I will not give it to you freely. You do not deserve to have the title of General nor the passage to Glauca’s power. This appetite of yours, it will leave you unsatisfied and empty for hundreds of years. Even your trips to meet that wretched Immortal will be your downfall.”

Loqi screams with rage, his eyes darken with a wild look Caligo hasn’t seen before and the unexpected burst of energy catches the General off guard. Loqi’s hand curls around Caligo’s sword and snaps it in half, the remaining part left in him dulls his senses as he rises from the ground. Blood pools down his armor and into a small puddle around, his small laughs fill the air and sighs with relief when he fully stands.

Caligo steps backs frowning as he throws the broken weapon to the side. “That’s it? That’s your—”

Loqi shuts him up and pulls Caligo down by the arm, his lips meeting the other in a rough and desperate hunger. Teeth biting along the bottom lip, breaking skin, and he tastes of bitter poison and human ash. A tongue slips inside Caligo’s mouth and uncovers what it’s like to kiss a General. Sudden thoughts turn to Glauca and Loqi grows hard underneath the light armor, but when a slight change of Caligo actually responding back, he bites down and rips the mouth right off.

Caligo screams, legs retreating back and a hand cupping against the open wound. “You insolent little brat…”

“What was that? Speak up.” Loqi likes the unruly view and embraces his own victory with a fine spit of metal and flesh. He wipes his blood with the back of his hand and claps in loud successions.

“I win.”

**Author's Note:**

> @[ofskinandbones](http://www.ofskinandbones.tumblr.com)
> 
> If you have any questions about this or anything in general, hit me up :).


End file.
